sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/21 January 2016
11:40 *people are running around with mildly heavy jackets* 11:41 Welp 11:41 Russia > Hoth 11:41 XD 11:41 My K/D is a 1.33 11:42 I'm gonna cry 11:42 * DroidUnit774 looks at destroyed AT ATs 11:43 Well 11:43 I can start a tour group 11:44 Starting at Geonosis and ending at Jakku 11:44 MMM 11:44 YES 11:44 FRIES 11:44 Shit gtg 11:44 bye everyone 11:44 HAVEN'T ATE THESE IN A LONG TIME 11:44 bye <3 11:44 Mischief your lover is leaving 11:44 bye Droid 11:44 stay kewl dad 11:44 keep making dong innuendos (kappa) 11:45 you know the Orange Gang is pretty much just Soviet Russia but orange when i've chosen this as the music for the group 11:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL5MkKiagds 11:47 * Mischief.Cat checks watch 11:47 I feel like me and Droid are together now. 11:47 MEEEHHH 11:49 headaaaache 11:49 * SketchNebula cries 11:49 i'mffine 11:49 totally ffinee 11:49 cool 11:49 also 11:49 headaches are shit 11:49 though 11:50 i've learned to live with some 11:50 my head and neck are the most sensitive places on my body so any sort of pain to them hurts like hell 11:50 which i get headaches a lot though 11:51 i'm fine i swear [[]]:D 11:51 depression totally isn't attacking me 11:51 I doubt that 11:51 aight good to know 11:51 but okay 11:51 thanks 11:51 . 11:51 Well, I'm gonna go back to playing :3 11:52 ok Mischief :3 11:52 have fun 11:55 ffuck 11:55 Test 11:55 moni 11:55 pm on your wiki whenever it loads 11:57 om g my l ag 11:57 sh i 11:57 H OL Y HE LL 12:07 gtg kbye 12:15 nno i can't lloose annother 12:19 * Snowflake champion screeches 12:19 la g 12:19 L AG 12:19 H O LY M OL Y 12:22 IM KILLIN FOLKS 12:23 anyone open to vent tto? 12:23 Ye 12:23 I am 12:23 k 12:23 no DB? 12:24 damn 12:38 Jesus 12:38 When happened here 12:40 Hell 11:51 Well, I'm gonna go back to playing :3 11:52 ok Mischief :3 11:52 have fun 11:55 ffuck 11:55 Test 11:55 moni 11:55 pm on your wiki whenever it loads 11:57 om g my l ag 11:57 sh i 11:57 H OL Y HE LL 12:07 gtg kbye 12:15 nno i can't lloose annother 12:19 * Snowflake champion screeches 12:19 la g 12:19 L AG 12:19 H O LY M OL Y 12:22 IM KILLIN FOLKS 12:23 anyone open to vent tto? 12:23 Ye 12:23 I am 12:23 k 12:23 no DB? 12:24 damn 12:38 Jesus 12:38 When happened here 12:40 Hell 12:45 oh 12:50 His hands are in my hair 12:50 His clothes are in my room` 12:50 Revin! [[]]:D;d 12:50 fucikegf 12:51 Hey. 12:51 ah 12:51 AH 12:52 bronchtiis plsse 12:53 that moment when Simon looks just like the dude in Moni's profile picture 12:54 Oh, oh, one second before I leave 12:55 whsfah 12:55 No, wait 12:55 I'm not that mean to Simon 12:55 Am I? 12:55 Simon: wwat 12:55 But 12:55 The temptation 12:56 BE MEAN TO SIMON NAO 12:56 Okay, okay 12:56 Simon: *sobbing noises* 12:56 It's your choice to click this link or not 12:56 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/7/70/BD-Idle5.gif 12:56 shhhh 12:56 I felt the fear in the air 12:56 Jesus Chr i st Simon 12:56 FIAR 12:56 It's just (fire) 12:56 Pfff 12:57 I still got another one 12:57 Isn't fire one of Simon's fear? 12:57 I think 12:57 ohmygodsimonyoualmostmademechoke 12:57 od 12:57 how dare you mention that 12:57 *or? 12:57 Moike ur r00d 12:57 huh? 12:57 w-what? 12:57 c: 12:57 I'm not rude 12:57 what 12:57 I kid 12:57 WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THOSE THINGS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD 12:57 * SketchNebula kicks Simon out 12:57 ...Sketch 12:57 you're rood 12:57 u r so rood 12:58 i am <: 12:58 I bet you made a onion cry 12:58 dON T BiLL 12:58 Okay, now 12:58 I gotta go 12:58 YES LEAVE PLS 12:58 I(kappa) 12:58 FUCL 12:58 Addio, fratello. 12:58 Thank you, Mike 12:58 Stay afe! C: 12:58 afe 12:58 I expect the next meeting of your salary discussion 12:58 k 12:58 Bill: Mmm yes m'smoothie 12:58 I am a person capable of lowering it, you know 12:58 Fuck 12:58 wha t 12:58 Revin, you must stay afe. 12:58 Cya Rebun 12:59 Rebun 12:59 Yeah, I will stay "Afe" 12:59 And bye. 12:59 You must stay determined (kappa) 12:59 No. 12:59 That is one thing I'll never be 12:59 I was joking ya know 12:59 den 12:59 YOU MUST STAY 12:59 NOT 12:59 DETERMINED? 01:00 RIP. 01:00 Sketch 01:00 stop being rood to Simon 01:00 Nah 01:00 now he is out of da house 01:01 I felt his spirit twirl around in the room 01:01 do u want him to die ;-; 01:01 Simoan (snipars) 01:01 wait wut 01:01 So I have a feeling he's just being a st00pid now 01:01 * General Phychodash shit 01:01 I CAN FEEL THE LENNIES IN THE AIR 01:01 Ffs 01:01 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 01:02 the spanish version of the Mickey Mouse Club House song 01:02 I WANT TO HEAR IT IN ENGLISH 01:02 Time for a selfie with Simon 01:02 http://i.imgur.com/6giZGmI.jpg nyes 01:03 Sketch 01:03 you're on drugs 01:03 nyes 01:03 SIMON ISN'T DER 01:03 spore just crashed twice in a row 01:03 i want to cry 01:03 Simoan is invisible 01:03 Nooo 01:03 No cri 01:03 * SketchNebula hugs Aquua 01:03 Simon is nut real 01:03 (kappa) 01:03 or 01:03 wait he nut real 01:03 I know he's not 01:03 idunno 01:03 yOUR NOT REAL 01:03 YOUR MOM IS NOT REAL 01:03 THEN 01:04 HOW WAS I BORN 01:04 UH 01:04 I see him 01:04 YOU WERE 01:04 ADOPTED 01:04 But nobody else does. 01:04 WUT 01:04 * General Phychodash crI E S 01:04 THAT MAKES NO SENSE 01:04 YOU QWERE ADOPTED 01:04 Shit, sorryyy 01:04 I has no wiki mum, or wiki dad hmmmmm am I AN WIKI ORPHAN LMAO 02:39 Don't do that kind of shit please. I get enough of it from someone else on another chat... 02:40 No 02:40 I'm actually waiting for Droid 02:40 We had unfinished business 02:40 Well you don't need t- o h 02:40 o h i s e e 02:40 Someone love me ;-; 02:41 Ehm. 02:41 Just saying cause i have been gone for a while 02:41 It sUUUUUCKED 02:43 * Kingfireblast says "hey" to Chrome 02:43 Snow. 02:44 Sketch requires you to PM them. 02:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER9dMrL2ufI 02:44 "y'see, easy things aren't supposed to take forever, like this math problem" 02:44 Hi 02:44 "the teacher calls it quote on quote EASY...when really this EASY problem took me 5 hours" 02:44 ping 02:44 yes? 02:45 PM Master, pleases. 02:45 "there, i made a peanut butter jelly sandwich! NOW THAT IS EASY!" 02:45 i um...im doing a project 02:45 "unlike this math problem" 02:45 Sketchbot 02:46 Huh? 02:46 Why must you sound so sophisticated. 02:46 it's a robot 02:46 C-3PO 02:46 in a nutshell 02:46 except 02:46 we have 02:46 SNOW 02:46 S-SKETCH-E-O 02:47 DID YOU GET. 02:47 PM. 02:47 pls 02:47 i must inquire into a case 02:47 there we go 02:47 like that name? 02:47 I GOT YOUR PM DAMN 02:47 e 02:47 do you? 02:47 i need ops 02:47 opsssss 02:47 AWP 02:48 no? 02:48 * Kingfireblast shoots Sketchbot with the AWP 02:49 * Sketchbot is kill. 02:49 * SketchNebula stabs King. 02:49 * SketchNebula builds Sketchbot back up. 02:49 * Kingfireblast takes the sharp object 02:49 * Kingfireblast stabs Sketch in the back of the neck 02:49 shhhhhh 02:49 SHH 02:49 shhhh! 02:49 SHHH! 02:50 AH 02:50 okay, now you can scream 02:50 DEPRESSION STOP 02:50 * SketchNebula shoves depression out the window 02:50 ouch... 02:50 sketch 02:50 yes 02:50 poor guy just wanted a hug 02:51 * Kingfireblast takes depression and hugs it...until its spine snaps in half 02:51 *hugs depression* 02:51 - 02:51 sorry, depression 02:51 im too happy for you 02:51 yeah that didn't help 02:51 well i tried 02:52 Holy crap 02:52 Some people these days 02:52 Life is worth living 02:52 oh 02:53 It may seem tough at times, but there are joyful things in it 02:53 You can power through this 02:53 I know you can 02:53 thanks droid but some things that were said isn't going to leave my mind now 02:54 I found a dickshaped rock 02:54 that's you're choice 02:54 oh really? 02:54 quartz? 02:54 diamond? 02:54 anyway, i'll be shoving that into the bottle so i don't worry or annoy anyone. 02:54 moooving on. 02:54 sketchbot, i summon thee. 02:55 ghw 02:55 * SketchNebula kicks Sketchbot out 02:55 bye 02:55 we found a replacement 02:55 * Kingfireblast brings out C-3PO 02:55 hmm... 02:55 he's more annoying 02:55 * SketchNebula drags Sketchbot in. 02:55 done 02:56 Droid 02:56 not sure if showed you this yet 02:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BxA1cqR_Pk 02:59 Nice 03:00 >TellsFriendI'MGonnaStandInFrontOfTyripmine 03:00 >GetsKilled 03:00 >GetsHimKicked 03:00 * Mischief.Cat screeches 03:00 * DroidUnit774 sickspins 03:00 Llama 03:01 You spin me right round 03:01 ....im luxray ;-;; 03:02 "you spin me right round TRAITOR! right round!' 03:02 They should make a website called Stormspin 03:02 Droidie 03:02 *Spins tr-8r 03:02 Moni 03:02 I have something to tell you 03:02 Yee? 03:03 * Mischief.Cat leans over and holds a card 03:03 Bring me a sandwich (snipars) 03:03 oh gee 03:03 depression just got worse with that 03:03 welp 03:03 i'm just gonna bippity boppity back the fuck out of here for a few minutes or whatever 03:03 Stormspin: The site where TR-8R does sick spins 03:04 * DroidUnit774 makes a sandwich 03:04 Here ya go 03:05 :^) 03:06 Better not be poison. 03:07 Nope 03:07 I only kill assigned targets 03:07 :^) 03:08 You can totally kill me 03:08 After I'm done eating this sandwich 03:08 * Mischief.Cat devours sandwich 03:08 But i don't wanna kill you 03:08 Tru. 03:09 Wait I forgot if you saw my face on Youtube or not) 03:09 I did 03:09 My face is obv in my Q & Ass 03:10 oh 03:11 link pls 03:11 xd 03:11 wb 03:12 Mischief. 03:12 Just a recommendation. 03:12 You might want to fix your Q&A. 03:12 It has some... outdated answers. 03:12 The bots alive 03:12 * DroidUnit774 dies 03:12 Hello. 03:12 Now I am back to being AFK. 03:13 OH 03:13 Really? 03:13 Greetings fellow machine XD (jk ik you're Sketch) 03:14 moni link pls 03:15 Wait 03:15 wait 03:15 lemme select a pic 03:16 Did 03:17 back 03:17 Der 03:23 Herro chat 03:24 Ey 03:24 Hi pierrot 03:25 ^^ 03:25 http://i.imgur.com/SWie9Lp.png 03:26 Whoa 03:26 >the lenny 03:27 holy fuck 03:33 That pair of enter and leave 03:36 thaat second pair 03:37 XD 03:38 PIERROT 03:38 aQUAURTU 03:38 oh shit 03:38 caps 03:40 o h 03:41 wb 03:42 how did that not ping me 02:40 o h i s e e 02:40 Someone love me ;-; 02:41 Ehm. 02:41 Just saying cause i have been gone for a while 02:41 It sUUUUUCKED 02:43 * Kingfireblast says "hey" to Chrome 02:43 Snow. 02:44 Sketch requires you to PM them. 02:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER9dMrL2ufI 02:44 "y'see, easy things aren't supposed to take forever, like this math problem" 02:44 Hi 02:44 "the teacher calls it quote on quote EASY...when really this EASY problem took me 5 hours" 02:44 ping 02:44 yes? 02:45 PM Master, pleases. 02:45 "there, i made a peanut butter jelly sandwich! NOW THAT IS EASY!" 02:45 i um...im doing a project 02:45 "unlike this math problem" 02:45 Sketchbot 02:46 Huh? 02:46 Why must you sound so sophisticated. 02:46 we have 02:46 SNOW 02:46 S-SKETCH-E-O 02:47 DID YOU GET. 02:47 PM. 02:47 pls 02:47 i must inquire into a case 02:47 there we go 02:47 like that name? 02:47 I GOT YOUR PM DAMN 02:47 e 02:47 do you? 02:47 i need ops 02:47 opsssss 02:47 AWP 02:48 no? 02:48 * Kingfireblast shoots Sketchbot with the AWP 02:49 * Sketchbot is kill. 02:49 * SketchNebula stabs King. 02:49 * SketchNebula builds Sketchbot back up. 02:49 * Kingfireblast takes the sharp object 02:49 * Kingfireblast stabs Sketch in the back of the neck 02:49 shhhhhh 02:49 SHH 02:49 shhhh! 02:49 SHHH! 02:50 AH 02:50 okay, now you can scream 02:50 DEPRESSION STOP 02:50 * SketchNebula shoves depression out the window 02:50 ouch... 02:50 sketch 02:50 yes 02:50 poor guy just wanted a hug 02:51 * Kingfireblast takes depression and hugs it...until its spine snaps in half 02:51 *hugs depression* 02:51 - 02:51 sorry, depression 02:51 im too happy for you 02:51 yeah that didn't help 02:51 well i tried 02:52 Holy crap 02:52 Some people these days 02:52 Life is worth living 02:52 oh 02:53 It may seem tough at times, but there are joyful things in it 02:53 You can power through this 02:53 I know you can 02:53 thanks droid but some things that were said isn't going to leave my mind now 02:54 I found a dickshaped rock 02:54 that's you're choice 02:54 oh really? 02:54 quartz? 02:54 diamond? 02:54 anyway, i'll be shoving that into the bottle so i don't worry or annoy anyone. 02:54 moooving on. 02:54 sketchbot, i summon thee. 02:55 ghw 02:55 * SketchNebula kicks Sketchbot out 02:55 bye 02:55 we found a replacement 02:55 * Kingfireblast brings out C-3PO 02:55 hmm... 02:55 he's more annoying 02:55 * SketchNebula drags Sketchbot in. 02:55 done 02:56 Droid 02:56 not sure if showed you this yet 02:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BxA1cqR_Pk 02:59 Nice 03:00 >TellsFriendI'MGonnaStandInFrontOfTyripmine 03:00 >GetsKilled 03:00 >GetsHimKicked 03:00 * Mischief.Cat screeches 03:00 * DroidUnit774 sickspins 03:00 Llama 03:01 You spin me right round 03:01 ....im luxray ;-;; 03:02 "you spin me right round TRAITOR! right round!' 03:02 They should make a website called Stormspin 03:02 Droidie 03:02 *Spins tr-8r 03:02 Moni 03:02 I have something to tell you 03:02 Yee? 03:03 * Mischief.Cat leans over and holds a card 03:03 Bring me a sandwich (snipars) 03:03 oh gee 03:03 depression just got worse with that 03:03 welp 03:03 i'm just gonna bippity boppity back the fuck out of here for a few minutes or whatever 03:03 Stormspin: The site where TR-8R does sick spins 03:04 * DroidUnit774 makes a sandwich 03:04 Here ya go 03:05 :^) 03:06 Better not be poison. 03:07 Nope 03:07 I only kill assigned targets 03:07 :^) 03:08 You can totally kill me 03:08 After I'm done eating this sandwich 03:08 * Mischief.Cat devours sandwich 03:08 But i don't wanna kill you 03:08 Tru. 03:09 Wait I forgot if you saw my face on Youtube or not) 03:09 I did 03:09 My face is obv in my Q & Ass 03:10 oh 03:11 link pls 03:11 xd 03:11 wb 03:12 Mischief. 03:12 Just a recommendation. 03:12 You might want to fix your Q&A. 03:12 It has some... outdated answers. 03:12 The bots alive 03:12 * DroidUnit774 dies 03:12 Hello. 03:12 Now I am back to being AFK. 03:13 OH 03:13 Really? 03:13 Greetings fellow machine XD (jk ik you're Sketch) 03:14 moni link pls 03:15 Wait 03:15 wait 03:15 lemme select a pic 03:16 Did 03:17 back 03:17 Der 03:23 Herro chat 03:24 Ey 03:24 Hi pierrot 03:25 ^^ 03:25 http://i.imgur.com/SWie9Lp.png 03:26 Whoa 03:26 >the lenny 03:27 holy fuck 03:33 That pair of enter and leave 03:36 thaat second pair 03:37 XD 03:38 PIERROT 03:38 aQUAURTU 03:38 oh shit 03:38 caps 03:40 o h 03:41 wb 03:42 how did that not ping me 03:43 Because fuk da poleec? 03:43 lol 03:43 Because fuk da poleec? 03:43 lol 03:54 ey YO SKETCH 03:54 guhsdj 03:54 KA Y 04:06 ~(=U=)~ 04:06 ~(•3•)~ 04:20 RIP chat. 04:20 rippp 04:22 nevr forgetti 04:22 ballsack spaghetti 04:22 Eating 04:22 noodles 04:22 from Mei Wei 04:22 :3 04:24 Is bad that I'm humming the national Anthem? 04:24 ye s 04:24 jk 04:25 CANADIA 04:26 ITALIA 04:28 HETALIA- 04:28 o h 04:28 oops 04:29 o h n o 04:29 GE T O UT 04:35 Sketch.. 04:35 I NEED HELP 04:35 huh 04:35 with what 04:36 Uhm 04:36 Sketchbot 04:36 Yes? 04:36 said I had some outdated things on my Q & A 04:36 I was meaning to ask, what kind? 04:36 Oh. 04:36 I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING 04:36 I wasn;t 04:36 It says your boyfriend doesn't have a wiki account, referring to... 04:36 I'm laying in bed with my niece. 04:36 OH 04:36 Well, is there anything else? 04:37 No, not really. 04:37 Yey 04:37 Though I need help. 04:37 What do you mean? 04:37 With what, hmm? 04:38 Well, you know when it asks are you in a relationship 04:38 I don't just wanna put "User:Droid" 04:38 I edited it but it didn't save 04:38 i cri 04:38 I wanna say, "You'll find his robotic self hur" 04:38 And it'll link the person to his page :3 04:39 Oh, uh... 04:39 Master can do it for you. 04:39 >:3 04:39 But yes, I can do it for you. 04:39 Oh danke sketch :D 04:39 No problemo. 04:40 Thank you for trying snow <3 04:41 ping 04:41 welc 04:42 done 04:43 * Mischief.Cat screecnhes happily 04:43 Danke *-* 04:43 SK etc h I fu CK E D u P 04:44 huh 04:46 VAMPOOS 04:46 AND SANICA 04:47 NOW YA FUCKED UP 04:49 bAD SK ECTH 04:57 OH 04:57 MY GOD 04:57 * Mischief.Cat cries 04:57 My music isn't working 04:59 RIP man. 04:59 Oh 04:59 WAIT 04:59 I got this 04:59 * Mischief.Cat goes to sketch's profile and see if they had soundcloud 05:00 I think soundcloud will work 05:00 But I don't know how to add it. 05:00 eRK 05:00 Ok 05:01 Shoosh *picks up mischief..throws them inside a paint pool 05:01 >:3 05:01 Oi. 05:01 * Mischief.Cat glares 05:01 I was doing something 05:01 Nu 05:03 Sketch 05:03 Huh 05:03 I hope you don't mind 05:03 Mind wot 05:04 I took the soundcloud link and replaced it with my link on my profile 05:04 I put a different song though :v 05:05 * Chaotic Chrome plays an eerie jack in the box song, "pop goes the weasel" if i have to know 05:06 Laughing Jack? 05:06 No 05:06 Laughing Josh 05:07 oh 05:07 well brb 05:08 Ok 05:12 * Mischief.Cat sighs heavily 05:13 3 more hours until my niece wakes up probably. 05:13 Good thing I got her bottle prepped. 05:14 Cout 05:15 >read that as another C word he will not say 05:16 Well, Snow and Sketch 05:16 I'm heading out 05:17 I'll probably come back on at 3 or so. 05:17 Noight 05:17 Night Might 05:22 sketch, are you slepy? 05:22 no 05:22 i'm just doing thing 05:22 thigns 05:23 i cri 05:24 is here 05:26 has also killed chat 05:26 wtf 05:26 why arent you on my rail 05:26 w h a t 05:26 wh at th e shit 05:26 im not refreshing 05:38 rip Snow 05:38 2001-2016 05:41 w h a t 05:42 she won't respond ;-; 05:42 w a i t r e a l l y ? 05:42 Snow was born in '01? 05:44 Yes. 05:45 As was I, born in 2002. 05:46 Am I seriously the oldest on on this chat right now... 05:46 one* 05:47 Snow isp rolly 05:47 pased out 05:47 (snipars) 05:48 Go 05:48 To 05:48 Bed 05:48 Moni, child 05:48 Go to slep 05:48 You have school 05:48 I'm staying up because I don't and I'm sick as hell 05:48 So I can't sleep if I even wanted to 05:51 l0l 05:51 HAAA 05:51 But Sketch 05:51 I'm editing pages on my wiki 05:51 Sigh 05:51 Well 05:51 And struggling to make tags. 05:51 I can't say much, to be honest 05:52 That requires JavaScript which is disabled there. 05:52 It 05:53 * Mischief.Cat dies 05:53 I s s n o w i n g 05:53 Vik, scrooge you. 05:53 Go bury yourself in the snow and savor it's fluffiness 05:53 Sketch, I can picture you right now. 05:53 Huh 05:54 It's snowing, you're sitting there by the window with a blanket draped over your shoulders as your holding a cup of hot chocolate staring out into the wonderful world that has been covered in white. 05:54 That's what I picture if it snows and you're sick. 05:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGqCBZV5-jc 05:55 W H A T I N T H E H E L L 05:56 AH 05:56 EPIC JUST 05:56 sCREECJHED AT ME 05:56 * Mischief.Cat curls into tight ball and cries 05:58 Sketch 05:59 Did you ever try to catch fog? 05:59 Huh 05:59 Yes I have 05:59 I failed ;-; 05:59 I have... but I mist every time. 06:11 (gg) 06:11 that fuc ki ng pun 06:16 Akyeet 06:19 Akiieiejf 06:21 donn talk 2 me im sed 06:30 also, this game im playing just turned horrible 06:31 :< 06:43 Im going to sleep 06:43 Night peeeps 07:00 d 07:00 about time chat worked holy shit 07:00 hello all i am here 07:00 sketch do you live 07:01 :v 08:12 no 08:12 no one live 01:24 Hmm.... 01:26 Sketchbot, Sketchbot, are you there? (skelenny) 01:31 The spook account hath returned. 01:31 My name is Jeff. 01:32 your name is not jeff 01:32 Then what IS my name? 01:33 It certainly isn't Viktor, for that's me. 01:34 what is your avatar Ayano 01:35 a ship 01:35 c: 01:35 ew ships (kappa) 01:35 Childish behavior. 01:35 huh whio 01:35 *who 01:35 "Shipping". 01:35 Ahem... 01:35 ikr 01:36 My parents have shipped me and my... Idk what to call her cause our relationship is on standby or pause or something. 01:36 / 01:36 slash 01:36 \ 01:36 Anyway, they've had and kept the ship for... -10 years. 01:37 backslash 01:37 8-10* 01:37 Let's play a game...of namee tthe symbools 01:37 *symbols 01:37 , 01:37 Comma 01:37 no 01:37 lets play a game of 01:37 dicks 01:37 sit and be quiet 01:37 no 01:37 let's see how long we can keep chat dead 01:37 on your marks 01:37 get set 01:38 no 01:38 go afk 01:38 no 01:38 I refuse 01:38 * AyanoTheYandere throws tretz 01:38 * DB511611 burns tretz 01:38 sso i got a wound in my hhand 01:38 iff i mess up on my tyyping 01:39 omh 01:39 ;lkkfocv 01:39 guesss tthis symbol 01:39 ; 01:39 how'd you get a wound in your hand 01:40 i ddon't want to ttalk about it 01:40 but 01:40 the- 01:40 oh fine then 01:40 semi-colon 01:41 say ey if you're gay 01:41 : 01:41 colon 01:41 | 01:41 vertical bar 01:41 _ 01:42 underscore 01:42 ^ 01:42 caret 01:42 v 01:42 the letter v 01:42 ass 01:42 slang for the buttocks 01:42 pussIIIII 01:43 slang for the female vagina 01:43 slanag for c- 01:43 damnitt 01:43 cock 01:43 slang for the male genitalia and also the name for a male rooster 01:44 sex ;3 01:44 //RUNS OFF 01:44 sexual intercourse 01:44 orgasim ;;;;3 01:44 a climatic point during sexual intercourse 01:45 THE THINGS WE DO WHEN THE MODS ARE ASLEE P 01:45 hot 01:45 I'm just naming basic things 01:45 can I leave now 01:45 this is stupid 01:45 you win... 01:45 nothing 01:45 [[]]:D 01:45 idfc 01:45 now leave 01:45 no u 01:45 before i fuck yo-no u 01:45 don't fuck me 01:45 what if sketch is just watching this from affaar 01:46 I bet she's very ashamed 01:46 kinkshamee 01:46 >she's 01:46 mmmHHHHH 01:46 mhhh~ 01:46 oh hello Mischief 01:47 mhhhhh~ 01:47 How are you doing Mischief 01:47 nnnmm gimme more~ 01:47 Has your day been good? 01:47 Mischief? 01:47 she ded 01:47 af 01:47 :> 01:47 no u 01:57 gtg 02:13 I'll be back later, Sketch. 02:14 Gonna finish up some class work that I have other overdue. 02:26 tfw ded 02:29 :v 02:29 Didn't even bother to do my work. 02:29 GG 02:30 Hnng 02:30 The pain in my armpit hurts. 02:30 And now you await Seth, or Droid, depending on who you talk to. 02:30 * Mischief.Cat rubs arm in hope to lessen pain. 02:30 Actually. 02:30 I'm not waiting on anyone. 02:30 Not currently anyways. 02:30 You will be. 02:31 Don't say that :v 02:31 Don't say what I already know. 02:31 But currently, I think you're just waiting on the bell to ring so you could get out of that class. 02:31 Seth/Droid are the same. 02:31 >has a stab wound onn armm 02:31 Oh, aren't you lovely. 02:31 >can barely type 02:32 And I know Seth is Droid, I have known him long than you have. 02:32 And? 02:32 What point are you pointing out? 02:32 I would love to know. 02:32 There is no purpose in telling me who he is, if I already know, now is there? 02:33 It seemed like you didn't know, when you typed "Seth, or Droid" 02:33 Seemed as if you were speaking about two people. 02:34 Ayano I thought you didn't want to talk about it .-. 02:34 <(snipars)(snipars)> Yey 02:34 <(snipars)(snipars)> i had to get on firefox 02:34 That's how I refer to people, Mischief.Cat, or Moni to those you allow to call you that. 02:34 <(snipars)(snipars)> so 02:35 I must leave in ten minutes. 02:35 <(snipars)(snipars)> MONI 02:35 <(snipars)(snipars)> EYY 02:35 I see, Moni is used by personal friends/friends I know in real life. 02:35 <(snipars)(snipars)> monimoni 02:35 who u 02:35 Hallu, Snipars. 02:35 wHO U 02:35 <(snipars)(snipars)> I is le snow 02:35 oh my g od 02:35 then ame 02:35 So, those you allow. 02:35 * Mischief.Cat waves in hello motion. 02:35 my fucking aarm 02:35 <(snipars)(snipars)> It is blocked where I would normally get on 02:35 shhit 02:35 It's not blocked on google for me :v 02:35 Ayano 02:36 you are confusing me 02:36 <(snipars)(snipars)> Moni, pm 02:36 Send away~. 02:36 i stabbed myself in the arm 02:36 <(snipars)(snipars)> w it h wh at 02:36 <(snipars)(snipars)> Be n wha t eve n 02:36 Most likely a Pen or Pencil. 02:36 a knif e 02:36 <(snipars)(snipars)> wh AT \ 02:36 <(snipars)(snipars)> >\ 02:36 <(snipars)(snipars)> Be n WHY 02:36 Oh dear. You should go to a hospital. 02:36 i'd rather not talk abbout it 02:37 nno i'mf fine 02:37 Ayano you've been talking about it for the past minute 02:37 .-. 02:37 no i meant why i did itt 02:37 then don't talk about it 02:37 aight? 02:37 I'm not even gonna type, because I'm gonna say something I doubt I'd regret. 02:37 If you don't think you'd regret it, say it. 02:38 ii meeean,iff anyone's openn to ppm 02:38 Ha, as if. 02:38 I rather not spend my time doing so. 02:38 <(snipars)(snipars)> oh god, the lag. my scren keeps freezing, i might have to get off 02:38 I must take my leave soon. 02:38 Mkei. 02:39 hg. 02:39 Be whale, Snow 02:39 i'm. gonna afk. 02:39 alright Ayano 02:39 no pings pls 02:39 <(snipars)(snipars)> HORRIBLE LAG, THERE IS EVEN A LAG ON MY TYPING 02:39 <(snipars)(snipars)> Yeah, i'm prob gonna have to get off, I cri 02:40 <(snipars)(snipars)> Oh. wait. 02:40 <(snipars)(snipars)> YEY IT FIXED 02:40 I will be leaving now, goodbye, younglings. 02:41 <(snipars)(snipars)> Bye. 02:54 I'm alive 02:55 <(snipars)(snipars)> Ey sketch 02:57 hhey skketch 02:59 hhey aayano 03:00 Sketch 2 op 03:00 .. 03:01 nintendo pls nerf asap 03:01 * DB511611 nerfs Sketch 03:01 2 op 03:01 gtfo (kappa) 03:01 j 03:01 k 03:01 dank 03:01 <(snipars)(snipars)> [[03:01 <(snipars)(snipars)> sh iyt 03:01 <(snipars)(snipars)> f cu k 03:01 anyoone oopen to pm 03:01 Nu 03:01 No 03:01 * Mischief.Cat closes off PM's :v 03:01 Sadly..i fell asleep alone tonight 03:01 no 03:01 <(snipars)(snipars)> Depends. 03:01 <(snipars)(snipars)> What for? 03:02 I have failed ;-; 03:02 mmy arrm is bleedingg 03:02 mi 03:02 I thought you didn't want to talk about it tho .-. 03:02 me 03:02 are you open now? 03:02 <(snipars)(snipars)> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:02 Then go to the norse, or bandage it. 03:02 or at least in PM 03:03 yes 03:03 bandage it 03:03 or do something about it 03:03 only your arm bleeding? (snipars) 03:03 dayum 03:03 ar u shoor? (snipars) 03:03 pLS 03:03 Don't whine, saying it's bleeding because you're gonna worry others 03:03 ^ 03:03 and then say, "I'm fine" 03:03 When you're not. 03:03 I THINK THAT SOMETHING ELSE IS BLEEDI-*SHOT* 03:03 <(snipars)(snipars)> I LIVE IN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:03 <(snipars)(snipars)> MY OCCUPATION IS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:03 <(snipars)(snipars)> I AM ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:03 ..i attempted something. 03:03 <(snipars)(snipars)> yes 03:04 <(snipars)(snipars)> What? 03:04 i'd rather not bring out in pm. 03:04 then don't 03:04 i mean i nnain 03:04 <(snipars)(snipars)> What did yo- then why did you ask for someone to pm? 03:04 to vvent 03:04 i don't wwanna ventt out in the-i'mgonnagonw 03:04 * Mischief.Cat scowls and bashes face against table 03:04 kbye Ayano 03:04 Ben. 03:04 *looks out window*...i think its gonna rain 03:04 I'm getting so frustrated. 03:05 go do something about your bleeding arm why don't you 03:05 like bandage it 03:05 Please. 03:05 <(snipars)(snipars)> OH YEAH, IT'S SUPPOSED TO SNOW TOMORROW AND SATURDAY 03:05 Go fix up your arm. 03:05 <(snipars)(snipars)> IM HYPE 03:05 At least bandage it, to stop the bleeding. 03:05 Snow. 03:05 Put a bandage before you lose blood 03:05 Pls 03:05 hn,that's what i did last night. 03:05 they said that the last time 03:05 "hn" 03:05 Put another 03:05 and it never snowed 03:05 what is "hn" 03:05 Clean it up and bandage it with something silk or fabric- 03:05 <(snipars)(snipars)> ye but moni 03:05 Is it tight? 03:05 Oh 03:05 SNOW 03:05 If it is, loosen it. 03:05 ARE YOU POSITIVE 03:05 <(snipars)(snipars)> it's supposed to rain in the morning and then start snowing 03:06 <(snipars)(snipars)> and keep snowing until saturday 03:06 Btw 03:06 yyes ii think 03:06 We have a half day 03:06 next week 03:06 ffuck i'm shakingg 03:06 Ben, PM me. I'll help calm you down, alright? 03:06 Finall. 03:06 Finally. 03:06 i'm just t worried abou t my f ri end 03:06 Once it snows 03:06 I can finally sing frozen. 03:06 <(snipars)(snipars)> I'm still confused, you said you wanted to pm to vent, but then you said you'd rather not? 03:06 <(snipars)(snipars)> I'm just...confused. 03:06 I AM NEGATIVE 03:07 <(snipars)(snipars)> My- N O 03:07 <(snipars)(snipars)> BA D 03:07 because negative and positive attract (snipars) 03:07 Ben,if you calm down ill give you a small loan of a million dollars 03:07 then do something about it Ayano 03:07 <(snipars)(snipars)> Oh, an- stahp 03:07 *shot* 03:07 <(snipars)(snipars)> Oh and sketch, I sorry I fell asleep last night. 03:07 It's fine. 03:07 I'm sorry chat messed up this morning D: 03:07 I did too about an hour later, lmao. 03:08 <(snipars)(snipars)> rip 03:08 <(snipars)(snipars)> im on firefox 03:08 Anyway gtg,in a few...and i have to get ready for negative positive comments on my hair 03:08 Since i tried to dye it 03:08 <(snipars)(snipars)> Okai. Bye. 03:08 bai 03:08 Bye byez 03:10 My CHa t is la gging 03:12 <(snipars)(snipars)> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:14 Cockies 03:14 COCKIES 03:14 COCKIES 03:14 <(snipars)(snipars)> Mon- db N O 03:14 <(snipars)(snipars)> m ik eN O 03:14 http://img08.deviantart.net/6cd8/i/2015/321/6/0/draw_the_squad___base_by_no1fan15-d9h03e8.jpg 03:14 <(snipars)(snipars)> * (snipars)(snipars) hits them both with a newspaper 03:15 <(snipars)(snipars)> >can't click 03:15 they're talking about penises on tv omfg 03:15 mike yes 03:15 help me 03:15 <(snipars)(snipars)> Mike no. 03:15 <(snipars)(snipars)> Ben 03:15 moike 03:15 GOTTA COCK 'EM ALL 03:15 moike 03:15 moike no 03:15 <(snipars)(snipars)> enjoy it- MIKE PLS 03:15 you cant stop me 03:15 you cant COCK me 03:15 What the hell. 03:15 thEY'RE TALKING ABOUT CONDOMS ON TV 03:15 PLS HEL P M E 03:15 <(snipars)(snipars)> M IK ES TAH P 03:16 Ayano stop 03:16 fite me 03:16 i'm sERiOUS 03:16 penises are normal 03:16 what's the deal 03:16 what about penises and cockies 03:16 swedish condoms 03:16 gtg 03:16 bbl 03:16 aYANO THATS HORRIBLE 03:16 <(snipars)(snipars)> Bye. 03:16 <(snipars)(snipars)> l ate 03:16 what's so strange about condoms from sweden 03:16 cock 03:22 I come here. 03:23 and my first word. is. "cock" 03:23 <(snipars)(snipars)> Mhmmm 03:23 <(snipars)(snipars)> (cory) 03:23 O h. 03:24 <(snipars)(snipars)> (snipars) 03:24 <(snipars)(snipars)> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:25 iNTERESTING 03:25 ._. 03:25 oKK ai 03:25 H u h. 03:25 O k a y 03:25 .-. 03:25 Uhm.. 03:25 Why so awkward 03:25 <(snipars)(snipars)> * (snipars)(snipars) screeches and flies around chat 03:25 Came back 03:25 To see 03:25 "My first word I see. "Cocks." 03:25 <(snipars)(snipars)> y ES 03:25 <(snipars)(snipars)> MMM~ 03:26 If anyone needs me I'll be stalking chat. 03:26 N o 03:26 Jfc 03:26 <(snipars)(snipars)> Ok jony 03:26 I'm going back to my work 03:26 <(snipars)(snipars)> n U 03:26 Ping 03:26 Snow you're a horrible influence to my pure innocent mind 03:26 (snipars) 03:26 dats A damn LIE 03:26 Nah 03:26 I'm totes innocent 03:26 <(snipars)(snipars)> tEST 03:26 (snipars) 03:26 YOU aint innocent. I am. 03:26 <(snipars)(snipars)> yey 03:26 y 03:26 tf 03:26 <(snipars)(snipars)> Jony 03:26 you 03:26 lyin 03:26 <(snipars)(snipars)> you are not innocent 03:27 drawing 03:27 smut 03:27 O h 03:27 SMH 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> IVE SEEN THE NOTEBOOK 03:27 kILL IT 03:27 I HAVE ASWELL 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> I HAVE SEEN YOUR SINS 03:27 kILL IT WITH ASS 03:27 wait 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> YOUR YAOI 03:27 Snow 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> YOUR TURI 03:27 Shhh 03:27 You can't see 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> *yuri 03:27 you watch the notebook 03:27 (snipars) 03:27 >Your Yaoi 03:27 SNIPARS 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> y oUR HENTAI 03:27 I HAVE SEENS 03:27 Hentai 03:27 ASHHSh 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:27 is the best 03:27 YOUR (johncena) 03:27 FUCK 03:27 NO JOHN CENA 03:27 <(snipars)(snipars)> (shia) 03:27 FCOCK 03:27 NO 03:27 (justdoit) 03:27 MONI 03:27 >No John Cena 03:27 JONY 03:27 (Objection) >Also no Objection 03:28 wHEREA RE THE EMO TES 03:28 (holdit) > no hold it 03:28 >Slams hands on desk 03:28 * AbstractFromTheWorld RAGES 03:28 Shhh 03:28 Snow 03:28 REEEEEEEEE- Okay 03:28 When bae gives you this look (snipars) but you on your monthly. "Nah, bb you get the (accessdenied) 03:28 LOOK AT THE THING FIRST 03:29 Do not kick me, pls. 03:29 I swear, I didn't say the bad bad. 03:29 MISCHIEEEEEEEEEF 03:29 YOU DID A BAD 03:29 I SAID ACCESSDENIED 03:29 EXCUSE 03:29 O H. 03:29 BUT IT GOT SENCORED 03:29 >SENCORED 03:29 Hover OVER THE THING 03:29 YOU DID A BAD 03:29 EXCUSE 03:29 IT 03:29 IS 03:29 supposed to have that 03:29 l0l 03:29 <(snipars)(snipars)> someone ping me pls 03:29 :^) 03:29 Snipars 03:29 SMIPARS 03:29 Snippers 03:29 Nippers 03:30 Nipple 03:30 Wenis 03:30 * Mischief.Cat flicks nipple 03:30 (snipars) (snipars) 03:30 <(snipars)(snipars)> dank 03:30 This is one cute baby top. 03:30 * The Great Avv aH 03:30 <(snipars)(snipars)> Is it bad I have wenis as a ping 03:30 <(snipars)(snipars)> i STH AT B AD 03:30 yes 03:30 Good thing baby's suck on nipples 03:30 ohh MY GADWD 03:30 I have Droidie as my ping. 03:30 <(snipars)(snipars)> b ad 03:31 Along with Moany 03:31 <(snipars)(snipars)> m on i 03:31 (snipars) 03:31 W o w 03:31 <(snipars)(snipars)> E Y Y OU SKETCH 03:31 dick 03:31 Moany 03:31 <(snipars)(snipars)> IT WORKED 03:31 what 03:31 Sketch oks 03:31 oh cool 03:31 dicks 03:31 anal. 03:31 >OKS 03:31 Pls.. 03:31 oks 03:31 pls 03:31 I keed 03:31 I got 03:31 What is happening 03:31 <(snipars)(snipars)> * (snipars)(snipars) flings to chat 03:31 the (D) tonight 03:31 The entire chat turned into sins 03:31 You wanna see sin? 03:31 Avv oks 03:31 >OKSSSSSSSSSSSSS 03:31 03:31 Possy (D) estroyer 03:31 sINS 03:31 FUCK MY LIFE 03:31 * The Great Avv sorry not sorry 03:32 You should see me and Ash's rp in my wikia 03:32 <(snipars)(snipars)> this horrid lag will be the death of me 03:32 We roleplay in main (snipars) 03:32 Avv 03:32 Plz. 03:32 you never were present 03:32 Droid caught us in the act 03:32 in the Sketchy sin 03:32 O h. 03:32 I think I died when he did. 03:32 * The Great Avv cry 03:32 <(snipars)(snipars)> we had three erps going on at the same time in moni's chat once 03:32 <(snipars)(snipars)> GREATEST 03:32 <(snipars)(snipars)> 10/10 03:32 Where we defined 03:32 EXCUSE 03:32 ME AND DROID 03:32 WERE CUDDLING 03:32 Sketchy : sexy 03:32 Sketchual: Sexual 03:32 SKETCH : ?????? 03:33 sketch = sketch 03:33 c: 03:33 <(snipars)(snipars)> sex 03:33 Sh it 03:33 mOni pulled ma hair 03:33 <(snipars)(snipars)> imeanwut 03:33 I don't even- O H. 03:33 ;) 03:33 Snow PM for a second 03:33 BRING THE SKETCHY 03:33 Jasper likes hair pulling 03:33 <(snipars)(snipars)> db what is your icon- kay 03:33 (SNIPARS) 03:33 Ya kinkyy Betych 03:33 >Aquua teached me how to moan 03:33 my icon is Miles 03:33 Moaning 03:33 Is sexy. 03:33 <(snipars)(snipars)> From? 03:33 SH 03:33 Until you sound like the horse 03:34 "HEE HAWW" 03:34 wot do you mean "from 03:34 BruH 03:34 iM De d 03:34 I jusst mdeade 03:34 jony cry 03:34 Moan is sketchy* 03:34 ASDFGHJKL;' 03:35 Mischief shshshshs 03:35 l0l 03:35 (snipars) 03:35 Edgeworth.jpg 03:36 Sketchyworth.jpg 03:36 I SINNED 03:36 * AbstractFromTheWorld FELT HIS SINS CRAWLING IN HIS COCK 03:36 * SketchNebula throws Mike into the sin corner 03:36 "In' 03:36 * AbstractFromTheWorld cri 03:37 That's disgusting 03:37 So, everything Sketchy is "Sexy"? 03:37 * The Great Avv The Great Sketch 03:37 OH GOD 03:37 Not everything 03:37 But 03:37 THE GREAT SEX 03:37 * AbstractFromTheWorld dies 03:37 It can be "Surprising" 03:37 nO 03:37 * AbstractFromTheWorld 2muchsin 03:37 Or "Sensual" 03:37 aVV YES 03:37 The Great Sin.mp4 03:38 * Mischief.Cat screeches 03:38 WAIT 03:38 IF SKETCH = SEX 03:38 SKETCH UNIVERSE WIKIA = ????? 03:38 (snipars) intensifies 03:38 <(snipars)(snipars)> SEX UNIVERS 03:38 aBSTRACT NO 03:38 THE ENTIRE WIKIA IS BANNED FOR SEXY STUFF 03:38 yes 03:38 yES 03:39 Caps bruh 03:39 >Caps 03:39 S o r ry 03:39 >faps 03:39 WAIT WHAT 03:39 Also, can we stop with the sketchual jokes now? 03:39 <(snipars)(snipars)> Sure thing 03:39 (SNIPARS) 03:39 k ;-; 03:39 * DB511611 whips Abstract 03:39 ow 03:39 fuk u 03:40 GTG 03:40 Okay- 03:40 mONI hit mommy in the boobs again 03:40 a-fucking-gan 03:40 DB Von Karma plz no 03:40 Might be demoting someone on my wiki 03:40 kbye 03:40 * Mischief.Cat slaps boob again 03:40 * MotherRussiaTerezi cri 03:40 (kappa) 03:40 (kappa) 03:40 (kappa) 03:40 <(snipars)(snipars)> Ey rebun 03:40 yoooo 03:40 <(snipars)(snipars)> SKE CTH 03:40 <(snipars)(snipars)> SKETCH 03:40 ITS REBUN 03:40 He- 03:40 BABY 03:40 ITS 03:40 A 03:40 FD INF 03:40 Oh holy shit. 03:40 Oh you, Rebun 03:40 Okay, caps 03:40 shit 03:40 oh yeeeeeeeeee 03:41 my caps was on 03:41 I would be here too. nYEH 03:41 Sorry 03:41 revin 03:41 :c 03:41 And the E's too 03:41 What is it, 25 03:41 Welcome back c: 03:41 Who said I came back 03:41 I just came here to do this 03:41 (Karma) 03:41 oh :c 03:41 * Rebun123 stares at (Karma) 03:41 fucock 03:42 <(snipars)(snipars)> test 03:42 <(snipars)(snipars)> rip 03:42 Well, damn, I also wanted to show DB something 03:42 * Mischief.Cat thrusting 03:42 * Mischief.Cat jetpacks 03:42 (snipars) 2016 01 21